


Your Guardian Angel

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anteiku was never set on fire, BAMF Hide, BAMF Kimi, BAMF Yoriko, Bad Touch, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Groping, Hacker Yoriko, I just really wanted a fic that focus more on the humans, Inappropriate Touches, Kaneki is with them, Love Makes Us Do Crazy Things, M/M, Mother Hen Kimi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possesive Kaneki, Protective Hide, Protective Kimi, Protective Touka, Protective Yoriko, Stern Kimi, The ghouls aren't going to like this doe, Undercover Missions, it seemed like a good idea at the time, oh well, protective Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: ~Title subjected to change because I REALLY don't like it.A new group of somebodies has been stirring around in Tokyo, killing both ghouls and humans alike. No one knows what their objective is, and some of the killings don't connect with each other. But when certain crimes starts happening around a certain coffee shop, it was becoming quite obvious to a certain human boy who their next target(s) is, and isn't willing to let anything happen to him (them). And he's not alone.A.K.A The Author just really wanted an excuse to give Hide, Yoriko, and Kimi more spotlight. And to say "Nobody messes with their ghoulfriends!" Notsorryforthepunbytheway.





	Your Guardian Angel

_"In other news, mysterious murders has been appearing around different corners of Tokyo. The CCG suspects it's the works of ghouls, but has reported that most of these killings are, in fact, more humane and cut clean. There's been very little evidence to be found on whether or not ghouls are using other methods for their victims, and they have since-"_

"Ah, geeze, this stuff again?" Muttered a young man, appearing no older than 20. His shoulder-length brown hair was a jumbled mess, there were bags under his tired, brown eyes, skin seemly darker than when he was younger, and, worst of all, he ached from sitting still in the same position for too long. There were some papers that were stacked neatly on his coffee table, while others were hastily thrown across, some with red markings and other doodles on it.

Hide yawned.

"Man, these killings just keep popping up one after another. This killer has some serious game." He said, looking down at his notes. One thing that the news haven't mentioned, that Hide was able to find out through the workings of CCG, was that some of the killings aren't just humans - they were ghouls too. Whoever it is, didn't seem to care for either groups, so long as they could get in with their next victim. Hide's eyebrows furrowed, lips pressed together.

He's been trying to figure out their motive for some time now. Not because the CCG wanted him to or anything - after all, Hide was just a delivery boy to them up until he quit for some reasons he never told them, and never will - but because of the ghoul factor. And, because Hide knew a certain ghoul, he didn't feel right knowing he could be helping him instead of sitting on his ass, worrying like some useless girl in some shojo anime.

Thinking about said ghoul, Hide's heart squeezed as a sad look flashed in his eyes.

Kaneki had been gone for months since the CCG raided a secret lab where he'd been kept all this time. Hide had tried his best, looking high and low for him, often visiting that place he worked at - Anteiku - and asking the residents have they seen him. One of them that he knew quite well, aside from Nishiki, was Touka - the purple haired girl whom Hide thought Kaneki had a crush on. She was often the one to break the news to Hide, and when Hide decides to stick around, despite the uncomfortable air around him, she was the one that ends up talking to him the most - next to a little girl named Hinami. It had been easy to see that Touka didn't trust him, and Hide suspects it's because he was a human and her a ghoul, but slowly, little by little, she seems to be warming up to him. She had later introduce him to her own friend, Yoriko, and suddenly, Touka's attitude started to make sense. Though, quite obviously, Touka never told her about being a ghoul (since she forces herself to eat Yoriko's food from what Hide has seen), she seems to really care about her, and Hide wonders if Yoriko is her first, human, friend.

And, just as Anteiku started warming up to the human(s), Kaneki had appeared. After all this time, Kaneki had appeared, alive and well, and suddenly, without even knowing, Hide was thrown out. Of course, not literally, and Hide had no doubt that Touka and the other ghouls would still welcome him with open arms, it's just that...he hasn't seen Kaneki in _months._ Nobody has, and Hide, who had been dreaming about how their reunion would go, was _scared._ Kaneki has changed, in more than one way; his black hair no longer black, fingernails gone and blacken, and there's this look in Kaneki's eyes that hadn't been there before; like he's gotten old in age, which didn't make sense seeing how Kaneki was around his age, and Hide was only 22.

But then, he remembered; the torture, the months spent screaming, begging for someone to help him..... All of that could age a person up a bit, and Kaneki didn't seem like the little boy who would run and hide from bullies anymore - if anything, he'll probably kill them.

Hide bit his lip, looking down at the paper.

He had been scared, despite his previous excitement. Scared, and ran away, and never returning to Anteiku. A couple of days later, when Hide finally got brave and went to see Kaneki, he had only glanced at him through the windowsill, and saw how relaxed he was. He looked so happy, finally found somewhere he belong, and maybe Hide should be happy about that, but he wasn't. Something heavy dropped in his stomach when he realized that Kaneki never came to visit him, never tried to reach out to him, to make sure he was okay. And, when he finally appeared, he was more happier with people he'd barely even know, before the accident with Rize, before becoming a ghoul, than he was with Hide.

It had hurt, because it came with a startling revolution: He'd been replaced.

And Hide slowly found himself backing away from the door, staring at the make-shift family, watching them enjoy their time together, and Hide started to feel like a stranger, peeping into a family he don't belong. Maybe that wasn't intentional, but it still hurt nevertheless, and he'd kept his distance from them. From Touka, and with it, came Yoriko, from Hinami and Nishiki, from Kaneki....all of them. He had only joined the CCG so he could track Kaneki easier; now that he's back, safe and where he belongs, Hide had resigned, much to the confusion of some of the people he'd made friends with.

With a sigh, Hide turned off the TV and headed back to his room. When he turned on the lights, a wary smile came across his face.

He'd been so obsess with finding Kaneki, if the pictures and new articles were anything to go by. Heck, he was _still_ obsess even now, in a place where Hide could  _see_ him, and though Hide knew it wasn't good for his health, he couldn't see himself giving up this little hobby of his any time soon. Not when it came to Kaneki.

He fell on his bed face first, finally allowing sleep to lure him in, just so he could do this all over again tomorrow. This was unhealthy, and he knew he needed help, but Hide refuse. Not when he knows Kaneki - and the other ghouls - could be in danger. He wants to help, in any way that he could.

Even if Kaneki never notices it, never notices  _him_.     

**Author's Note:**

> Typing this while "Don't stop me now" is playing in my head. Because I'm on a roll with these TG fanfics. Gonna have to put this on hold though so I can focus more on Dark Obsession though sooo I'll probably come back to it sometime later.


End file.
